


Lovers Abroad

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Sort of canon?, Sort of plot, Sweet and steamy, smtown concerts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Baekhyun and Yixing are in love, but their relationship needs to be a secret.





	1. Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> Here's part one of two! I missed my readers a lot that I wanted to post at least half of the story hehe.  
> I hope you enjoy my try at a 'canon' of course it's not completely canon but I couldn't stop thinking about this drabble I wrote and decided to turn it into this story, please let me know your thoughts through comments <3
> 
> -NSFW content ahead-
> 
> (Please remember that this is fiction!!)

Baekhyun was excited to go to Chile, he had never been there before. He knew it was going to be a long flight, so he packed his neck pillow and some snacks for the plane.

He woke up early and they arrived at the airport a few hours before their flight, they could not miss it for the world. Everyone was excited to see a new country and meet new fans. As he walked through the airport Baekhyun noticed _him_ , he bit his bottom lip and pretended not to notice.

The layover in Los Angeles was long. He wanted to take a nap, but he couldn’t, too much people around, too much noise. He decided to buy some Starbucks, he needed something sweet to keep him awake. He walked up to the counter and browsed the menu and contemplated which items to order until his thought process was interrupted, “E-excuse me?” She said as she waved his hand in front of him.

“Oh, yes?” He replied.

“Someone ordered this for you and paid for it.” She giggled and set the drink on the counter, _‘To my baby, B’_ the note read on the side.

Baekhyun blushed and looked around but he couldn’t find _him._ He took the drink and sipped on it, a Grande Strawberry Lemonade, _he_ knew just what he would like at that moment. He smiled and walked back to sit next to the rest of the group.

 

The arrival at Chile finally came, a lot of fans waited for them, surprising them, they took a shuttle to the hotel and Baekhyun stretched happily, he was finally going to be able to lay down and rest. While he thought about sleep, the others made plans to go out and explore the city for a bit, sightsee and such.

He was sharing a room with Sehun, they always chose each other because he knew Sehun wouldn’t spend much time in the room anyway. He’d either go out with Junmyeon or spend time with Kyungsoo.

As soon as he laid down and connected to the Wi-Fi, he went on twitter and searched his name. He looked for something specific, someone specific. He scrolled down until he found the pictures that were posted of him at the airport, he looked through them all until he found _him_. ‘ _Honey Glow_ ’ was the watermark. Baekhyun looked through the fansite twitter and hummed as he saw all the pictures and smiled when he found the ones of him sipping on his Starbucks drink. _‘Of course, he saw me drinking it.’_ he thought and smiled. He closed Twitter and went to his messages.

 

B: _Did you get to your hotel room already? Which one are you staying at?_

Y: _Hmm, you told me what hotel you were going to be at, so at the same one. :)_

B: _Hehe. I’m glad you got a reservation, what room/floor?_

Y: _Floor 13, 1004, anxious to see me already?_

Baekhyun jumped off the bed and left the room, not bothering to reply. _He_ was only two floors down, so it didn’t take long for Baekhyun to get there and knock on his door. Baekhyun jumped on his arms as soon as he opened the door.

“I guess you were.” He said, burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck, planting small kisses.

“I don’t know why that was even a question.” Baekhyun kissed his lips, “I always miss you a lot, Yixing.”

“I always miss you too.” Yixing kissed him passionately, carrying him to the couch and sitting down with Baekhyun on top of him.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to do this, he wasn’t supposed to fall madly in love with Yixing, he wasn’t supposed to date him or even talk to him, but everyday he did things he wasn’t supposed to do. They met at an album signing event, Yixing walked up to the stage casually and handed him his album to sign, when Baekhyun asked for who, Yixing had replied with his fansite name, ‘ _Honey Glow_.’ Baekhyun thought he was handsome since the moment he saw him; his smile was sweet, and his dimple just weakened Baekhyun.

Yixing had smiled fondly at him and asked him simple questions, _‘What have you been doing lately? Have you been eating well? A movie that you watched recently?’_ Baekhyun answered all his questions and was upset when he had to move to the next member. Yixing had a second album for all the other members to sign and when he got the end Baekhyun’s eyes followed him back to his seat. Baekhyun saw him get his camera ready and start taking pictures of the event, that was when he realized what ‘ _Honey Glow_ ’ meant. Yixing wasn’t a regular fan boy, he was one of his fansites.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Yixing asked as he caressed Baekhyun’s cheek.

“About the first time we met.” Baekhyun got comfortable on Yixing’s lap, laying on him, with his head resting on the side of the couch and his legs over the other arm rest.

“Oh?” Yixing replied as he leaned down to kiss him, “Why’s that?”

“Just because, I like thinking about it. About the first time I saw you.” Baekhyun looked at Yixing in the eyes, “About how my heart fluttered.”

“Hmm, you gave really good fan service that day, my pictures came out great.” Yixing teased and Baekhyun frowned. Yixing gave a small laugh, “I’m just kidding,” Yixing leaned down and kissed Baekhyun’s neck, biting him playfully, tickling him and making Baekhyun giggle, “So happy I built up the courage to attend. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here like this, today.”

Baekhyun nodded and sat up, “I’m thankful everyday for it.” He said as he kissed Yixing’s dimple.

They kissed, Baekhyun loved kissing Yixing. His lips soft and plump, inviting in every way. Yixing loved it just as much too, he loved Baekhyun’s mouth, how good it felt against his, the taste. They got lost in each other quickly, Baekhyun ignored his phone ringing and focused on Yixing, on their kiss.

 

_< 13 missed calls, 22 unread messages>_

Baekhyun sighed, he knew he was going to get yelled at.

“You should go spend time with them, love, I’ll be fine.” Yixing wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist from behind and kissed his cheek.

“But we rarely see each other, I wanted to spend time with you too.” Baekhyun whined and turned around to hug Yixing.

Yixing lived in China and worked there, he visited Korea every so often whenever Baekhyun had a big schedule to take pictures, or when there was a concert. Yixing had promised Baekhyun that he would move to Korea soon, but his job transfer was taking long and Yixing really didn’t want to quit his job, of course Baekhyun understood but it didn’t make being apart from each other easier.

“I’ll go sightsee too and then at night we can spend time together, maybe have dinner here in the room.” Baekhyun smiled at that and nodded.

“Yeah, okay. I would like that a lot.” He smiled again and Yixing leaned down to kiss him, his phone ringing again, “I should go now, I’ll be back in a bit.” Baekhyun pecked Yixing’s lips one last time before leaving to meet the rest of the group.

 

There were no set plans, nobody had said where they wanted to visit or sightsee and honestly Baekhyun would rather stay in Yixing’s room for the next three days, eating, kissing and sleeping, after each concert of course.

Junmyeon and Jongdae went to walk around the Plaza de Armas and visit a church, the Santiago Metropolitan Cathedral. The others went to eat and Sehun and Baekhyun went shopping. They walked around the big mall with a drink and window shopped to see if anything caught their attention. Baekhyun kept checking his phone to see if Yixing had messaged him but he never did, he knew it was for the best. Otherwise he’d start missing him a lot that he’d go running back to the hotel.

 

Yixing decided to visit Bellavista, an artsy neighborhood with graffiti walls and interesting food and cafes. He wanted to take pictures of the graffiti and relax in the warm weather. As he passed one of the cocktail bars he smiled, memories flooding his mind. He reminisced the first time he had met Baekhyun. Baekhyun, the person not the idol. Yixing was at a bar in Seoul drinking with some friends when a waitress brought over a drink he hadn’t ordered. He was confused but from across the room he saw Baekhyun giving him a shy smile. It was a fruity drink, Yixing usually didn’t drink alcohol, just a beer here and there socially, he raised the drink to Baekhyun and took a small sip. It tasted quite good, so he finished it. It had never crossed Yixing’s mind to get involved with Baekhyun. He had admired him and liked his singing a lot which is why he began to take pictures of him, he wanted everyone to see him, Baekhyun, with his beautiful voice and sweet personality he had unknowingly helped Yixing through a lot.

That was just the beginning, the first time they had interacted outside like two normal people. That night neither had built up the courage to approach each other.

 

Yixing continued to walk around and take pictures. The food from the cafes and restaurants that were around smelled delicious, but he held back, he wanted to have a nice dinner with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun basically ran back to the hotel. He wanted to shower and get ready for his night with Yixing. He was more than excited, it had been almost over two months since they had spent time together. Sure, they talked on the phone, texted constantly, face timed each other at night, but being next to Yixing, being able to hug him and kiss him, it made Baekhyun melt and he wanted more of it. He was already upset enough that Yixing was so close, yet he hadn’t been able to spend any of his day with him.

Sehun rolled his eyes, he was suspicious but never asked. It wasn’t his business and he didn’t want Baekhyun to get in trouble, the more he didn’t know the better it would be for the both. He didn’t question and Baekhyun seemed lost in his thoughts anyway as he ran around the room after showering trying to find something nice to wear. Sehun scrolled through the pictures he had taken and tried to ignore Baekhyun.

After finally compiling the perfect outfit and making sure his hair looked nice, he smiled into the mirror, he was more than ready to spend time with Yixing.

“I’m going to go buy some food.” He told Sehun as he put his jacket on.

“Alone? Do you want me to come with you?” Sehun asked in a monotone voice, concentrating more on the game he was playing on his phone.

“No, no. I’ll be fine. It’ll be here in the hotel, so I won’t get lost.” Baekhyun said as he headed towards the door, “If Junmyeon asks...”

“Yeah, I’ll cover for you.” Sehun turned to look at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

That was all the answer he needed to bolt out of the room towards the elevator, hoping with all his might that he wouldn’t run into anybody.

 

Dinner was exactly everything Baekhyun imagined, a quiet evening with Yixing, his legs wrapped around Yixing’s waist, kissing, lots of kissing, and Yixing feeding him. Baekhyun was in complete bliss. After dinner they both fell asleep watching television but woke up not long after to take a bath. Yixing had prepared candles and lit them around the bathtub before they both got in. Although there were no bubbles, Yixing insisted that he wouldn’t be able to see his beautiful body if there was, the bath was perfect. Yixing kissed up his spine and they held hands as they talked about anything and everything. After the water began to turn cold, Yixing got out first. He grabbed a bathrobe for himself and another to wrap Baekhyun in. They dried each other’s hair and walked towards the bed, their lips never leaving each other.

Sex with Yixing was always amazing he always handled Baekhyun’s body so well.

“You look so beautiful like this.” Yixing whispered as Baekhyun rode him, Yixing thrusting up into him at an even pace, he leaned up and kissed under Baekhyun’s Jaw and neck, Baekhyun’s free hand immediately reaching up to hold Yixing’s face close to him, once Yixing kissed and bit to his liking he laid back down and grabbed Baekhyun’s hips to thrust up harder into him making moan out. The way his mouth was slightly open, the beautiful sounds he made, the way he looked ethereal from Yixing’s point of view, it drove him insane. Yixing just wanted to pound him harder until Baekhyun was begging to cum.

Yixing pulled out and gestured for Baekhyun to lay on his back, as soon as Yixing got in between his legs again Baekhyun wrapped his hands around Yixing’s nape and pulled him down for a kiss. Baekhyun’s tongue invaded Yixing’s mouth quickly, filthily rubbing it against his, sucking on it. Yixing pushed his cock back inside Baekhyun and slowly began to thrust into him through the kiss, picking up the pace with each thrust until Baekhyun pulled away so he could moan out loud while Yixing’s cock head hit his prostate.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, trying to contain his moans but Yixing rocked his hips harder against him making him whimper, his fist holding on tighter onto the sheets while the other one rested on Yixing’s stomach, pushing him away, in a sense to make him slow down. Yixing wouldn’t though, he loved the way Baekhyun sounded, the way his face looked when he was being pleasured, he smirked suddenly, confusing Baekhyun.

“You trying to make me slow down just makes me want to fuck you harder,” Yixing whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe.

A small shiver ran down Baekhyun’s spine, Yixing kissed him, pulling on his bottom lip and angling himself in a such a way that each thrust overwhelmed Baekhyun’s senses, he felt like he was going to cum with each thrust, “Slow down baby, please— ahh,” he moaned loudly when Yixing pushed his legs towards his chest more, Yixing balancing himself on his toes, positioning his weight on his hands and using the momentum of the springy bed to pound Baekhyun, this new feeling left Baekhyun with his mouth agape, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands holding on tightly to Yixing’s arms.

It was too much but Baekhyun didn’t want Yixing to stop, he moaned his name in a trance, feeling the warmth in his belly of his incoming orgasm.

Yixing’s breathing was hard and sweat trailed down his forehead, being inside Baekhyun felt so good he wished they could stay like this forever, Baekhyun felt Yixing’s thick cock twitch inside him and he didn’t hold back anymore, he tightened his pretty hole around Yixing’s dick, Yixing groaned and decided to balance himself on his knees now, his lips immediately searching for Baekhyun’s as soon as he started to fuck him until they both came.

Baekhyun loved the feeling of Yixing’s cum deep inside him, he kissed Yixing hungrily even after they were both breathless from their rough love making.

“Sososo good.” Baekhyun breathlessly whispered against Yixing’s lips before kissing him again, “I love you.” He said as he pecked his lips over and over.

“I love you so much baby,” Yixing whispered back, he pecked his lips one last time before resting his forehead against Baekhyun’s, he closed his eyes and pulled out slowly, Baekhyun watched and bit his lip, Yixing saw him and pushed back in making Baekhyun moan out surprised, Yixing laughed and pulled out again.

“You’re such a tease.” Baekhyun whined.

“Hmm.” Yixing responded as he began to kiss down Baekhyun’s body, biting his thighs as soon as he reached them. Baekhyun’s fingers twirled Yixing’s hair, “I love your thighs.” Yixing said before beginning to suck more marks onto them.

Baekhyun giggled, “I know.”

Baekhyun laid back and let himself be marked by Yixing. He was his after all, his heart, body and soul. It all belonged to Yixing, he loved him so much and he knew Yixing loved him just as much too. That’s what made it so easy, so comfortable to give himself up completely to the older male.

 

It was 4am when Baekhyun finally snuck back into his room, he hoped that Sehun would be sound asleep. He entered the room with a smile still on his face, he wanted to stay and sleep with Yixing, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sneak back in the morning when everyone would be awake. He was wrong about Sehun being asleep.

“Look at you and your after-sex glow.” Sehun said from behind him, “Must’ve been some good dick.” Sehun laid on the couch while watching something on his phone.

Baekhyun sighed and refused to comment, it would only tell Sehun that yes, he was right. He instead walked towards his bed, that’s when he noticed someone else laying on Sehun’s bed.

“Finally decide to come back to your room?” Junmyeon said quietly, sitting up and stretching. “Where were you?” He asked staring straight ahead. Baekhyun took a deep breath before replying, “Just took a walk.”

Junmyeon gave a small laugh, “You weren’t answering your phone, so we got worried. We looked for you and nobody saw you. So, the staff asked the hotel to check the security cameras. Who is he?”

Baekhyun didn’t let himself get nervous, he stayed calm, “A friend. Just a friend.”

“So, you kiss all your friends like that? You visited him as soon as we got here as well.” Junmyeon looked down at his hands, he hated doing this, “You have to end it. The manager already knows, he saw the video as well. If you don’t end it, he’s going to tell the higher ups.” Junmyeon got up, “I’m sorry Baek.” He patted Baekhyun’s shoulder before leaving the room.

 

Baekhyun sat on the bed, dejectedly. He knew the consequences of dating but the consequence of dating another male was more severe, if they knew Yixing was a fan it would’ve gone a lot worse. He didn’t let himself cry, he didn’t let himself feel anything because if he did, he wouldn’t be able to tell Yixing it had to be over. Baekhyun loved him so much but he was afraid of the consequences, about what people would say.

Baekhyun ignored Yixing’s texts. He turned his phone off, he didn’t want to see the positive messages of encouragement for today, the first day of their concerts. Baekhyun was numb, he tried to smile and be happy, but his heart ached. Yixing knew it too, he didn’t know why, but he knew Baekhyun was upset, he watched as his lover moved around the stage mindlessly, his usual cheerful personality was off, something was definitely wrong.

 


	2. Not Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The break-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter about the break-up and some background about the "start" of their relationship.
> 
> A small chapter (a little under 2k~) too because math has been kicking my ass and I've been busy studying to survive ;-; I'm hoping to be able to post more this weekend! *fingers crossed*

 

Baekhyun continued to ignore Yixing even after the concert and then the next day all morning. He avoided leaving his room until they had to go get ready for the second day of their concerts, the last day.

 

It was easy to catch him and corner him, Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings too busy trying to bury his emotions. While everyone got in the shuttle for the venue, Yixing pulled Baekhyun towards the hotel bathroom.

“Is everything okay? You don’t look well.” Yixing hugged him and kissed his forehead, Baekhyun’s heart leapt.

“I’m f-fine.” He mustered to say quietly.

“You’ve been ignoring me; did you get in trouble for going back to your room late? I’m sorry.” Yixing pulled Baekhyun’s face towards him, leaning down for a kiss. Baekhyun pushed him away and took a few steps back, Yixing was surprised but didn’t push it. He gave him space and decided to lean against the wall.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been selfish.” Baekhyun said while he looked at the floor.

“No, no I understand.”  Yixing tried to reassure him, “I know you get busy.” He smiled and it broke Baekhyun even more.

“I’ve been seeing someone else.” Baekhyun looked at him in the eye, “He lives in Korea, I won’t have to be waiting around for him to move. I’m sorry, I should’ve said something sooner.” Baekhyun felt like his heart was physically being cut in two, he needed to hurt Yixing so that his lover would leave without questions.

“Oh.” was all Yixing could say.

Baekhyun turned around to leave, he grabbed the handle of the bathroom door and took a deep breath, “Just to make it clear, we’re over.” He left the bathroom without waiting for a reply, he ran towards the entrance and got into the vehicle that was waiting for him.

 

“Everything okay?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun nodded and gave him a small smile. Throughout the ride to the concert site Baekhyun kept digging his nails into his palm, he couldn’t let himself cry in front of everyone.

 

Yixing took a minute, ten minutes, twenty minutes to process what had just happened. He sighed and left the bathroom to go back to his room. He packed his things and checked out early, finding the next flight back to Asia. He didn’t want to think about how much he was going to miss Baekhyun, he just wanted to go home.

On his car ride back to the airport Yixing tried to ignore the thoughts that flooded his mind. The man he loved had just broken his heart and all he could think about was their first date. He smiled at the memories as his heart broke even more.

Baekhyun had given him his number the second time they bumped into each other, it was at a restaurant, high-end, a lot of business men went to eat there for lunch but for dinner it was a different place. More relaxed and romantic. Yixing had been eating dinner with some friends, no romance, when Baekhyun walked in with Sehun and Kyungsoo. Yixing immediately spotted him, how could he be missed, in a room full of people and Baekhyun’s laughter and smile would stand out anywhere. Yixing repaid the favor and sent him a glass of wine, a sweet Moscato. The waiter pointed at Yixing when he handed Baekhyun the glass and Yixing picked up his own and tipped it towards him. Baekhyun smiled brightly and sipped it, appreciating the delicate sweet taste, thanking the gods that it wasn’t a strong, bold, flavor.

Throughout his dinner with Sehun and Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kept looking over to Yixing’s table, wishing he was the one sitting in front of him. For brief moments they would stare at each other, daring the other to look away. Most times Yixing won. One, brief, moment though, Baekhyun tilted his head towards the restrooms, signaling Yixing, who quickly got the hint.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun had said.

“It’s no problem.” Yixing replied with a smile, both of them nervous and feeling like teenagers on their first date.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and walked close to Yixing, slipping a piece of paper into his suit pocket, “Call me, okay?” he said and walked out of the restroom.

Yixing wasted no time in calling Baekhyun. He called as soon as he got home and invited him out for dinner. Baekhyun had been impressed that he had called instead of texted, it showed him that Yixing really was interested. Their first date had been incredible, there was no nervousness, being with Baekhyun was easy. It was easy to fall in love with him.

Yixing cried, holding back the sobs as best as he could, but still, he cried. His cab driver didn’t ask questions and he was thankful for that.

 

During the concert Baekhyun looked more unattached than ever. Junmyeon thought it was probably a bad idea to have told him the things he did before their concerts, people were going to notice, and they were going to ask questions.

 

As much as Baekhyun tried to ignore the section Yixing was going to be at he couldn’t, he wanted to see him. He walked over and waved, his eyes searching but coming up empty. He wasn’t there. His eyes teared up. He didn’t know how long he could keep the strong facade going.

Back in the hotel room he showered first, he cried and hoped the water pressure was louder than his sobs. It wasn’t. Sehun could hear him and he felt bad for him.

 

“Sorry I took so long.” He came out an hour later, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying.

“It’s okay, I’ll just go shower in Junmyeon’s room.” Sehun grabbed his things and left him alone. He could’ve very well showered there but he felt that Baekhyun needed more time alone.

 

Baekhyun sat on his bed, with his bathrobe still on, and dried his hair. He couldn’t help but think about Yixing, he always dried his hair for him after a shower, always nagging that he would get a cold if he didn’t. He began to cry during the process, his tears falling down to his bare legs, it made him notice the markings that were still there. He traced the still wet tears over them, memories flooding him, it only took three seconds for him to make up his mind: he loved Yixing and he wanted to fight for their relationship. He got dressed quickly and ran towards Yixing’s room.

 

He knocked and nobody answered, he called his name, he leaned his head against the door to see if he could hear anyone inside but nothing. He went down to reception and asked if they could call room 1004 and they did but nobody answered, he was starting to get worried.

 

“Sir!” A woman called from behind him as he paced the lobby.

“Yes?” Baekhyun ran up to the desk, hopeful that Yixing had answered.

“Sorry, the person who was in 1004 checked out earlier today!” She said as she pointed towards her computer screen. Baekhyun didn’t need to look to make sure, ‘ _Of course he left already.’_ He thought to himself. He thanked the receptionist and walked back to his room.

 

Devastated was an understatement. He felt the thumping of his heart-beat through his ears, he was feeling too much and yet nothing at all. It was done. They were done.

 

Sehun found Baekhyun hugging his knees against his chest in the middle of the bed.

“C’mon Baek, we have to finish packing we’re going back home tomorrow morning.” Sehun spoke softly, he knew Baekhyun was upset.

Baekhyun sniffled before replying, “I just need a moment.” Sehun nodded even though Baekhyun couldn’t see him, his face was hiding behind his arms. He walked to the bathroom to get the important things so he wouldn’t forget them in the morning, mostly to give Baekhyun some space.

 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, he didn’t want to cry anymore. It was his fault and he deserved the pain, he wanted this, he didn’t want to fight for him in the first place and now he didn’t know if he would ever be able to fix things, not after what he told Yixing just that morning.

 

Yixing’s plane ride was long. South Korea was on the other side of Chile, basically. He got to his brand-new apartment that was mostly still empty, he had hoped that Baekhyun would help him decorate it. Make it into their own place, even though Baekhyun still had to live at the dorm. He sighed walking towards the counter and setting his things down.

 

He washed up, his mind still hadn’t processed everything that had happened, but he could never forgive anyone for cheating on him. He didn’t deserve that, that’s why he didn’t fight or argue back. As much as he loved Baekhyun, he knew he wouldn’t be able to trust him again, there was no point in fighting for someone you’ve already lost, he thought.

 

He opened his laptop. He had been Baekhyun’s fansite for three years, he hoped that one day he would be able to go back to just admiring him instead of loving him, but until then he decided to go on hiatus.

 

**HoneyGlow tweeted:**

[rest.]

 

Baekhyun received the notification and he knew what it meant. He stared at it, everything in him was screaming for him to call Yixing, after all just hours ago he had wanted to fight for their relationship and talk things out in his room but now he felt hopeless. He felt that even though he could explain himself, Yixing probably won’t listen. He was lying to himself though because deep down, his rational voice was telling him that Yixing would listen and understand. He would be kind and patient, Yixing would make him feel better and treasure him with love all over again.

_This is why we can’t be together,_ he thought, _I gave up on us so easily because I was scared and you, you would do anything for me._

Yixing closed his laptop and went to lay down on the mattress that was on the floor, still wrapped in plastic. He wanted to call Baekhyun, he wanted Baekhyun to call him. He wondered what he would do if Baekhyun did call him, _‘forgive him? Try to talk things out?’_ Yixing shook his head and sighed. Deep down he knew things would never be the same, if Baekhyun had loved him enough he wouldn’t have looked for the company of another man, he would have been enough. Instead of thinking of the ‘what ifs’ he planned to return the things he had already gotten first thing in the morning, so he could go back to China.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the small update *^* pls comment and follow me on twitter @1004bx

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcomed! love reading your reactions!


End file.
